


Mother

by Luciole77



Series: Fairy Tail Song Fics [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Pradeshverse - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Desna1, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light BDSM, Mother by Danzig, Multi, Pradeshverse, Song fic, Spanking, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciole77/pseuds/Luciole77
Summary: Lucy's needs to relax.  Can she get rid of Laxus long enough to have some time with Bickslow and his brothers?





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Desna1 for the Pradeshverse. It makes me so happy, seriously. Thanks for letting me use these wonderful characters.

_ You need to relax, Blondie.  Relax, Cosplayer. Relax! Relax!  Like I need the glorified soul perv and the ever repressed lightening ass telling me to relax.  Bix, yeah...never worked up. Laxus...never relaxed in his life...and these are the people who want to give me advice on relaxing?  Yeesh...whatever, hellfire...a night in without a flaming idiot would be relaxing. Going to the club to see Bix’s brother have sex with his freaking mike stand...not so much. _  These thoughts continued as the blonde mage made her way to the booth where both of her annoying guildmates sat, having dragged her out to apparently save Natsu’s life.  She hadn’t really been intending to hand him over to Virgo….for long. 

 

So here she was. “Relaxing.” It could have been fun and relaxing if her “big brother”, Laxus, had stayed at the guild, but no...can’t have her going out unattended.  Laxus had joined the “protect Lucy’s precious virtue” club, much to her annoyance.  _ Would it kill these people to just let me live my own life? _  At least Bickslow was on her side, he helped her sneak away from her jailers as much as he could...which was probably why Laxus was here tonight.  The infamous Vander Pradesh was in town and had been talked into a small show at one of the clubs the Thunder Legion owned, and given Vander’s habits Laxus was not likely to let her run off with Bix without a chaperone tonight.  She might have some fun...how horrible. “So, Bix,” said annoyingly overprotective dragon slayer said, “Is Kaleb coming tonight?” Bickslow nodded as he took a drink, “Yeah, I convinced him to take a break from The Sea for the week.  He needs it too. Besides, Thane can handle everything. I don’t know what he’s been so worked up about… ah...here he comes now.”

 

Lucy followed Bickslow’s eyes and smiled.  _ I’d ride that all night long.  Hell if I can get rid of Laxus, maybe I could convince Bixy to help me get to know his brothers better.  Stars, if I could get all three of them I’d die happy _ .  Kaleb smiled at Bickslow as he sat down and said hello, and Bickslow knew that smile, it usually meant very good things for him.  Laxus gave the other guildmaster as pat on the shoulder, “Glad you could step away for a bit and come see us.” 

 

Kaleb knocked one of Bickslow’s babies away from his face repeatedly as he replied, “Yeah, I got tossed out.” He laughed a little, “Something about being a pain in the ass, and not in a good way.”  He finally gave the totem pestering him a good slap and sent it spinning off a good bit, “Bix, will you please stop that! You know how that little devil gets.” Laxus and Lucy both raised an eyebrow in confusion as the small totem zoomed back and all but buried itself in Kaleb’s hair.  Bickslow chuckled and his eyes flashed for a moment before the little soul floated back to him and settled with the other babies floating around him. “You know she loves you, bro. Just give her her hugs and she’ll calm down.” The two blondes watched as the little totem floated over again when Kaleb sighed and signaled to it, it nuzzled down into his chest as he placed his arms around it and hugged it, somewhat like a kitten.  “Oh my goodness, that is the cutest thing I have ever seen!” Lucy gushed as she took hold of Bickslow’s arm, “Why don’t they do that for us?” Bickslow smiled, “Cause I keep them from doing it, Ever used to turn them to stone all the time so I just got used to keeping them from bothering people. Pippi has some kind of soul crush on my brother so I just let her love on him.” His tongue fell out of his mouth as he laughed at his brother hugging the little wooden doll like a kitten and making a face at him.

 

Whatever his reply would have been was cut off as the music in the club cut out and the announcer’s smooth voice introduced “the one and only….Vander!!!”  The lights came back up on the stage and there he was, Lucy had to wipe her mouth.  _ Gods, I forgot how edible he always looks _ .  The dark notes of the song finally registered in her brain and she smirked...how appropriate.  Vander’s voice was smooth and dark as he smirked down at their table, “Mother, tell your children not to walk my way. Tell your children not to hear my words.  What they mean. What they say. Mother.” Lucy smirked as she watched Vander work the crowd, he honestly was just walking sex and he knew it. From the deep red eyes to the tight muscles to the ever present smirk, it all spoke to the fact that a night with him wouldn’t be forgotten.  Lucy was thankful for a VIP booth with the guys as she watched the women in the club gather around the stage and toss everything from papers (no doubt with numbers and addresses on them) to underwear at the man and he just grinned and worked them harder. Laxus smirked as he saw one of his bouncers carrying an unconscious girl from the crowd.  “Damn, he’s on a roll tonight.” Kaleb commented as his eyes found his brother’s across the table, “And it looks like he’s got a mission.” Bickslows head leaned toward the blonde at his side and Kaleb gave a small nod that went unnoticed by the hulking dragon slayer.

 

“Father, I'm gonna take your daughter out tonight, I'm gonna show her my world, Oh father…”

Lucy was enjoying herself as she watched Vander dance and sing.  He had a sinfully good voice to go right along with everything else about him that looked sinfully good.   _ Fuck, I’d take all three of them at once...their Boscan, they wouldn’t have a problem with it.  Get Kaleb to fuck me good, Vander down my throat and Bix in my ass. Gods, that is a way to relax...I wonder how many times they could make me cum.  Hell, I’d just about give up my ability to walk to find out…. _

 

Kaleb choked on his drink as he heard Lucy’s thoughts.  Laxus laughed at him and beat him on the back, “Hear something that got to you?”  Kaleb nodded yes as he tried to breathe again while Lucy’s thoughts just kept on bombarding him.  Bickslow was nearly in the floor laughing at him and he decided he’d had enough of that, so he looped him in and let him hear the blonde’s thoughts.  It took all of 30 seconds before the seith mage did fall out of his seat after that.  _ Holy fucking...seriously?  Bro...do not mess with me...is she really thinking this shit? _  Kaleb nodded in the affirmative and he and his brother had to press a palm to their crotches when she reacted to Vander grinding against the mike stand.  Laxus was preoccupied as he watched two of his bouncers heading into a back corner, he mumbled an apology and headed back that way to make sure everything was ok.

 

Bickslow and Kaleb were in a very serious mental discussion when Vander slid into the seat next to the platinum blonde and raised his eyes at his brothers.  Something was up, that was for sure. “Van, that was impressive.” Lucy’s said, smiling like the sun. “How many did you knock out this time?” He laughed and brushed his hair back, “Oh, just a few, sometimes I have to hold the sexy back, you know.”  He glanced at his brothers, who were still invested in whatever mental issues they had going on and shrugged. He slid out of the booth and grabbed Lucy’s hand, “Dance with me?” Smiling she followed him to the floor and in no time they were lost in the crowd of bodies swaying and grinding to the music and lights.  

___________________________________

 

“Oh...damn, your ass is amazing, Cosplayer…” Bickslow was losing his mind.  It was a good thing he wasn’t alone in it, no, he had three others right there with him.  It hadn’t taken Lucy long to get them all out of the club, as soon as Laxus ducked out he back for a minute she had them all following her back to her place.  She hadn’t been shy either, as soon as the door had shut she had been on him and his brothers hadn’t wasted time with joining in. Bickslow had honestly lost track of time and couldn’t be bothered about it.  He was currently laid out on Lucy’s bed with his face buried in her ass, his tongue working her into another frenzy as Kaleb and Vander knelt in front of her as she took her time teasing both of them before taking them into her mouth.  Bickslow had known she wasn’t innocent, but this he hadn’t dared to imagine. She was blowing his mind, and that was something new that only added to his pleasure.

 

“So, kitten, how you wanna do this?”  Vander’s deep voice asked, his fingers gliding through her hair along with his brothers.  She left him and Kaleb pulled her in for a kiss just as Bickslow slid another finger in her tight ass, “Ooohhh, gods, Bix…” She moaned, fingers tangling in the platinum hair of the man before her and the dark locks of the other beside her, “Fuck, yes…”  Her hips shoving back into the bluenettes fingers, she pulled Vander in and whispered, “I want you to fuck my face. I want Kaleb in my pussy and Bix, you’re good there...fuck….I want you all, now!” The moan that left her had each of the brothers responding in kind as Bickslow slowly drew his hand back.  Kaleb lay back on the bed and pulled her over him, “Oh, I think we can do that, little one.” 

 

In a flurry of motion the three Boscans had her right where she needed to be and in some kind of insane show of tandem fucking managed to slide into her at the same time.  She couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began, or where she did for that matter. All she could feel was the pleasure sparking along her nerves, the smooth slide of skin as they took her.  They were sweet and slow to begin, letting the build up nearly tear her apart. When she whined around Vander, he finally moaned out a choked, “I think she’s ready for more….” And more she got as Bickslow and Kaleb pulled out almost completely and slammed back into her roughly, each bringing a hand down to her ass with a crack.  Lucy screamed around Vander and he nearly lost it, “Oh, fucking, fuck….do that to her again…”

 

Bickslow and Kaleb set a brutal pace, spanking her hard each time they thrust into her.  In seconds she was helplessly crying around Vander and he was gasping as the vibrations rolled over his hard cock.  He tapped her cheek to get her attention and watched as her eyes rolled up to him, “Can I go harder, kitten?” She immediately nodded as best she could and he let go, fucking into her mouth for all he was worth chasing his end with his hands tangled in her golden hair.  Her cries were muffled for the other two, but he felt everything from them and it was bringing him closer to the edge every second. He felt her small hand trace up his thigh and around to his ass and then it left before returning with a sharp smack and that was all it took to have him cursing as he came down her throat while her moans worked him through it.  He pulled her up to his mouth and kissed her roughly, “Damn, woman. How are you not Boscan?” He asked.

 

She smiled at him and kissed his jaw and across his neck, moan after moan spilling from her as his brothers pounded into her and spanked her.  “Gods, Bix...Kaleb….I’m so close….I need…” Her breath caught as Vander pinched her nipples harshly, he could see it in her glazed eyes, she wanted pain and he could give it to her.  “Oh, kitten. I can give you what you want while they fuck your brains out. Tell me…” He whispered to her. Kaleb and Bickslows hands moved to her hips and thighs as they continued to fuck her, all of them moaning in pleasure.  Bickslow caressed her sides, “Cosplayer, tell him what you need. Fuck….that’s good…..ahhh. My baby bro is a pro, won’t leave a lasting mark, I promise.” Kalebs voice sounded in her mind, “He’s right, little one, Vander is an amazing Dom and a Sadist through and through...he can give you pain if you want it.”

 

Lucy’s lust filled eyes met his, “Please, Van, please...choke me.  Oh stars…..I need to let go…” She moaned as she twisted her hips into the man below her.  Vanders smile was anything but nice and he flicked his eyes to Bickslow, “Take her hands, hold them behind her...kitten, if you need me to stop you tap his hand twice.  Show me.” He commanded, his brother brought her hands behind her to hold them firmly and she tapped twice. After a few more times, he finally brought his hand to the neck, searching for the best placement and then he slowly increased the pressure.  His link to his brothers through Kaleb allowed them to increase their thrusts with the pressure he used and the result was amazing. The tighter Vander squeezed her neck, the harder her muscles squeezed the two still inside her until they both couldn’t take it anymore.  Vander was seriously wondering how much she could take after a few minutes when he saw his brothers both come and Bickslow let out a strangled “Red” to him as he continued to ride the waves of his climax. As soon as she took her first breath the blonde nearly screamed as her climax hit her, her body shook as she moaned over and over.  Vander held her close and finally lay her down as her spasms eased.

 

All four lay there for a few minutes, breathing and just basking in the release before Lucy spoke, “So, when will you two be in town again?”


End file.
